Far From Home
by GirlWaterShaman
Summary: A series of oneshots based on GloryforSleep's fanfiction Exile. About time I wrote this. Warnings are inside for each chapter. each chapter can stand alone and the warnings can vary Rated T to be safe.
1. Revolution

-1A/N: Finally I'm starting on this series of oneshots for GloryforSleep. Sorry for the long wait.

The theme for this chapter is: What if Terotrey won? (obviously an AU)

The song for this chapter is Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch

Warnings: There are mentions of character death in this chapter.

Far From Home

A series of oneshots based on GloryforSleep's Pokemon fan fiction Exile

By GirlWaterShaman

Chapter One: Revolution

My name is Flare. I am a Charmeleon, but I am black. Technically I would be called a "shiny" Pokemon. But that doesn't matter. Any discrimination or favoring based on the color of one's fur or scales or feathers ended 30 years ago. All that ended when Terotrey beat the Legends and became a God.

God, of course, is a term that I use very loosely. A demon is more like it. Terotrey took over 30 years ago. The majority of the Legends were stripped of their powers. The ones that weren't killed were hidden by Raikou and Darkrai-the two Legends that managed to survive more or less intact, though the former still lacks his Legendary essence-in a place where only they and a few others know. Even I don't know where the Legendaries are hidden. Though I think that Raikou will tell me soon. After my father, Flame, died in battle against some of Terotrey's robots I've become a sort of general among our no-longer ragtag army.

As the years went by, more and more Pokemon-and humans-joined us. Now we encompass most of the known world. There are even some wanderers that joined us from parts unknown. Apparently Terotrey's influence has hurt every part of our planet. Tomorrow we are going to Terotrey's lair in the mountains. Even if we all die in the process, we have to try.

We fight for Raikou, he being the leader of us all. He lost his love due to the fighting and has never been the same since. Though we know that it's her memory that drives him to destroy the abomination that has taken over once and for all.

We fight for Darkrai. Cresselia has remained weak due to the Legendary essence being taken from her, but she is always by the phantom's side, even though the only way she can communicate is in mere whispers. Darkrai doesn't really care.

We fight for Jeff and Skyler. After the Flygon was nearly killed in battle, Jeff lost his carefree spirit and became almost like a machine. The only times when he's even shown a hint of his former self is when he's around Skyler. And Skyler has been in a coma for nearly 5 years.

We fight for Mewtwo and Deoxys. Their love has remained strong for these past 3 decades-or so I've been told since they got together before I was even conceived-and they fight for the world. But they also fight for each other, most often side by side.

We fight for Arceus, the god's likeness being the symbol of our flag, our banner. He is still after all this time captive by Terotrey, his power feeding the demonic man's goals. But we know that if we set him free, Arceus will destroy Terotrey and purify the world.

And I fight for my love Shimmer. The most precious Pokemon to me. We may be opposites-her a Vaporeon and me a Charmeleon-but we don't care. All we've known is war. And we are tired of it. We hear tales of before we were born-when the world was at peace and the sky wasn't always black and red. When it was blue like Shimmer's fur.

I've never seen a blue sky.

But I sure as hell want to.

So I fight. I fight and I fight. It doesn't matter who I end up fighting on the side with. Whether Raikou or Shimmer or my own mother, I fight. We all do.

For a brighter future.

For a new beginning.

For a revolution.


	2. Girls

A/N: Read the lastest chapter of New Divide and got inspired to write a chapter. :3

The theme for this chapter is: What if Jeff and Skyler fought over a girl?

The song for this chapter is: I haven't picked a song, but if I did I'm sure it would be a funny one. XD

Far From Home  
A series of oneshots based on GloryforSleep's Pokemon fan fiction Exile  
By GirlWaterShaman

Chapter Two: Girls

Jeff and Skyler were just chilling in a meadow, staring up at the clouds. It had been about five months since the whole battle with Terotrey happened. Finally they were able to relax like the good old days.

"We're gonna be friends forever, aren't we?"

"Yeah. Nothing will ever come between us."

Jeff happily thrust up a rose into the air.

"Here's to being friends forever!"

"Yeah!"

Skyler repeated the gesture and they both started laughing.

Until a pair of lavender tails passed them by.

"Hello, boys."

Immediately both males stood up. A beautiful female Espeon was walking by, a coy smile on her face. And Jeff and Skyler immediately knew how crazy Raikou must've been for Suicune.

Girls were…_hot_.

Then both friends noticed that the other was staring.

"She's MINE!"  
"No, she's mine!"

They got into a slap fight, looking not unlike two little children fighting over some candy. The Espeon named Lavender just rolled her eyes and kept walking, eventually getting to Ulrik. He licked her forehead with affection.

"What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, I think some guys were fighting over me or something."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, I think so."

End Note: Yeah, that's all. It's meant to be short and cute. XD


	3. Evolutions

A/N: Yes, another chapter in one day. Anyway, enjoy!

The theme for this chapter is: How DOES Flame end up evolving anyway?

The song for this chapter is: …The Discovery Channel song. XDDDD You'll see why in a minute.

Warnings: ….uhhh….there's obvious sex noises. So the chapter is rated either hard T or very light M.

Far From Home

A series of oneshots based on GloryforSleep's Pokemon fan fiction Exile

By GirlWaterShaman

Chapter Three: Evolutions

It was only a few days after Flame and Shadow had gotten married. Currently, they were…enjoying a big perk of married life.

"Unf…S-Shadow…"

"Flame..o-oh Arceus….Flame…"

"A…amazing…mm…I'm about to…"

"M-me too, Shadow…ah….ah…AHHH!!!"

At that, a bright light filled their small hut before fading.

"……….Flame?"

"…yeah?"

"….did you just evolve?"

"…..I think I did."

"…wanna keep going?"

"Hell yeah."

End Note: …and cue awkward blushing when people start asking how Flame evolved. XD Oh, question time. The next oneshot I'm doing in this series will concern the battle that was alluded to in chapter one. But depending on what you guys want, I'll write one of two snippets. The question is: Should Raikou die during the battle or just get really really hurt? And be careful before you answer. Because living doesn't necessarily mean a happy ending...


End file.
